kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths
Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths is a fan-conceptual game to be released never. Dual Paths has no bearing on the main plot of the series, instead taking place in an alternate universe where the events of the main series occured differently. The story has no inclination towards Disney whatsoever, instead focusing on other franchises. Story Kamai and Phayne. The two had studied under the same mentor. In the same world. While not related by blood, the were practically brother and sister. What set them apart were their mindsets. Phayne believed in compassion and kindness. Kamai was more conservative, preferring to control others in order to ensure stability, no matter the cost. Both had good intent, but could not have acted more differently. When the time came to graduate and ascend to the Rank of Master, Kamai was denied promotion due to her domineering ways. Infuriated, she had ran away from the school, inflicting a grave wound onto the master's eye in the process. Fast-forward a month. Master Lomel has become gravely ill and unable to travel off-world. Phayne, who had been training to become a teacher, chooses to instead travel across the worlds and find a cure for the illness. It had struck out of nowhere like an assassin, quickly and deadly. While Phayne searches, Kamai wanders. Kamai seems to have a goal in mind; it's nature unknown even to her. As she moves, she sees battles between good and evil. Light and Darkness. She lacks a moral compass, doing as she pleases. This attracts those of ill intent to her side, and vice-versa. While the two fight through the worlds, a third Keyblader is gathering power. What he seeks with it is anyone's guess. He seems to have a connection to the Master, as well as warriors of ancient past..... Two different warriors walking different paths. But those paths will intertwine and intersect. Winding roads have an odd habit of affecting one another....don't they? Gameplay Dual Paths shares much with it's predesscessor, Dream Drop Distance, in that there is much interaction with the enviornment in and out of combat. Kamai and Phyane can run along walls, jump off of rooftops, jump from buildings, and even enter into deep-sea battles. Aspects of Chain of Memories' ability management have been streamlined into a new system known as Ability Decks. ABs work like they do in CoM, with a pre-set list of Commands avaliable for use in the character's Comand list. However, players can shift, add, and remove commands from these Decks, adding in new abilities for cetain point costs. While Phyane and Kamai begin with a pre-set amount of Deck Points, this maximum can be increased by Levelling Up and finding certain items. Enemy The world of DP is plagued by the arrival of creatures known as Remnants. Remnants are the lingering sentiments of those with extreme desire, or those who had failed to satisfy their desires or goals. Remnants take more monstrous and abominable forms than the enemies of old. Like the Heartless, Remnants' appearances and abilities will be based on the theme of the world. (Expect to see many mutated fish and sea-life in an underwater world, for example.) If no theme can apply, then Remnants often take the forms of mythological creatures. (Such as the Minotaur, the Loch Ness Monster, or Medusa) If the body that spawned a Remnant is alive at the time of defeat, the creature will seek out the original body and possess it, making confrontation with the subject unavoidable; as their native desire will overwhelm all of their functions. Of course, should the subject be incapacitated, the creature will finally succumb; with the only side-effect to the subject mild amnesia of precurrent events. All Remnants posess a brand in the shape of an inward spiral collapsing upon itself. Whether this hold significance to their existence remains to be seen. Worlds Academia *Phayne *Kamai *Master Lomel *Sora Sentiment (Boss) *Riku Sentiment (Boss) Modern Province (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger) *Phayne *Kamai *Takeru Shiba (Boss)* *Ryunosuke Ikenami (Boss)* *Mako Shiraishi (Boss)* *Chiaki Tani (Boss)* *Kotoha Hanori (Boss)* *General Doukoku (Kamai Only) *Juzo (Kamai Only, D-Link) *Genta Umenori (Phayne Only, Ally) *Kamen Rider Decade (Phayne Only, D-Link) *Kamen Rider Diend (Phayne Only) *Identitis (Remnant, Phayne Only, Boss) *Narutaki *Cloaked Figure (Boss) (*Fought in the same battle) Delusional Cafe (Modern Province Sub-World, Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger) *Nobuo Akagi (Boss, D-Link)* *Yumeria Moegi (Boss, D-Link)* *Luna Iwashizumi (Boss, D-Link)* *Malshina (Kamai Only, Boss, D-Link) *General Pain *Hatte Saburo (Mentioned) (*Fought in the same battle, shared within one D-Link) City of Desire (Kamen Rider OOO) *Eiji Hino *Hina Izumi *Ankh (Boss, D-Link) *Kamen Rider Birth (Boss) *Kazali (Phayne Only) *Uva (Phayne Only) *Mezool (Kamai Only) *Gamel (Kamai Only) *Doctor Maki (Boss, D-Link) Nova Chrysalia (Final Fantasy) *Lightning *Hope Estheim (D-Link) *Kain Highwind *Terra Branford *Zidane Tribal *Garland (D-Link) *Tidus *Jecht *Bartandelus *Reith (Boss) Electoon Planet (Rayman) *Rayman (Boss, D-Link) *Globox *The Wizard *Betilla The Fairy *Electoons *Space Mama *Skops the Scorpion *Mr. Dark (Boss, D-Link) Forgotten Realms (Spyro 3: Year Of the Dragon) *Spyro The Dragon (Boss, D-Link) *Hunter The Cheetah *Sgt. Byrd *Sheila the Kangaroo *Bentley the Yeti *Agent Nine *Bianca (Kamai Only, Boss, D-Link) *The Professor *The Sorceress (Boss) Homestead Village (Assassins Creed III/Rogue) *Connor (Boss, D-Link) *Haytham Kenway (Boss, D-Link) *Shay Patrick Cormac *Monro *Charles Lee (Phanye Only, Boss) *Christopher Gist (Kamai Only) *Colonial Assassins *Templar Agents New Marais (inFAMOUS 2) *Cole McGrath (Boss, D-Link) *Zeke Dunbar *Kuo (Boss, D-Link) *Nix (Boss, D-Link) *Militia Commander *Joseph Bertrand (Boss) *Bloody Mary (Secret Boss) Arkham City (Batman: Arkham City) *Batman (Phayne Only, Boss, D-Link) *Robin *Catwoman (Kamai Only, D-Link) *Oracle *Ra's Al Ghul (Boss) *Talia Al Ghul *Poison Ivy (Boss) *Harley Quinn (Boss) *Solomon Grundy (Secret Boss) Tartarus (Persona P3P) *Heroine (Phayne Only, Boss, D-Link) *Yukari *Jumpei *Mitsuru *Shinjiro *Ken *Takaya (Kamai Only, D-Link) *Jin *Chidori *Shuji *Ryoji *Nyx (Boss) Mojave Wasteland (Fallout: New Vegas) *The Courier (D-Link) *Marcus (Phayne Only) *Lily Bowen (Phayne Only) *Legate Lanius (Phayne Only, Boss) *Mr. House (Kamai Only) *Victor (Kamai Only) *Benny (Kamai Only, Boss, D-Link) *Yes Man (Kamai Only, Boss) *General Oliver (Boss) 'Universal Apex ' *Phayne *Kamai *Master Lomel (Boss) *Reith (Boss) *Kingdom Hearts (Final Boss) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths